Moving and mixing portions of material (such as, for example, blended food material), from a blender container using a conventional rubber spatula for scraping, a spoon for sampling, or a measuring spoon for measuring is problematic since, among other problems, the blender cover must be removed. Without the blender container lid attached, the blender cannot be operated without the blended material potentially exiting the blender container. Further, operating the blender without the lid (also known as cover, etc.) creates a safety risk, as kitchen tools or other foreign object debris may fall into the turning blender blades. Additionally, previous blender implements lack an effective way to measure ingredients, scoop ingredients, and/or scrape material from the container, especially when the blender container lid is in place. Moreover, no single blender tool performs all these tasks in one implement. No simple, inexpensive tool exists to move material (including tamping), mix material in the blender container (including stirring), scrape material in the blender container (including squeegeeing), prevent cavitation of blending material in the blender container, add material to the blender container, measure material and/or remove material from blender containers.